


Hotdogs and Hugs

by Author_Pendragging



Series: My collection of angsty and fluffy one-shots [3]
Category: Julie and the Phantoms
Genre: Food Poisoning, Hugs, I’m so bad at tagging, The boys are the best, hotdogs, sick julie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Pendragging/pseuds/Author_Pendragging
Summary: Julie gets food poisoning. The boys panic.Set after season finale. Julie can touch them, Carlos knows about them.
Series: My collection of angsty and fluffy one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001355
Comments: 1
Kudos: 139





	Hotdogs and Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write! I hope you enjoy!

Julie was late. Julie was never late. (The guys kind of see it as subtly getting back at them for standing her up at the dance) Julie had gone out to lunch with her dad, Carlos and Flynn, but had promised to be back by 3 for practice. It was 4:45. The boys fiddled with their instruments as the panic began to creep up on them. Alex is the one who breaks the silence.

“I’m sure she’s just running late.” 

“Yah.” Reggie agreed. “I’m sure she’s totally fine... but maybe we should go check up on her. Did she say where they were going?” 

Luke was about to respond when the sound of a car pulling in reached their ears. The boys all let out a breath of relief and poof into the main house. The appear just as Carlos bursts in the door and runs upstairs. Well that was odd. The boys glance nervously at each other before poofing upstairs to Carlos’s room. 

Carlos is quickly stuffing clothes into a duffel bag. His face is red and he looks like he has been crying. Fear fills the boys once more.

“Oh no! What happened! Why is Carlos crying?!” Reggie exclaims. 

Luke has an idea. Carlos knows about them now, so if they can show him that they’re there he might fill them in. Luke has to stop himself from thinking about how Carlos was the only one who entered the house. 

Luke gatherers up all his willpower and shoves the duffel bag off its place on the bed. Carlos freezes, looks around, and starts to tear up again. 

“H-hey guys. Umm, don’t freak out, but I have bad news. Julie ate something bad and is in the hospital. The doctors say she’ll be totally fine, but they want to keep her overnight. She’s at the hospital right down the road... I’m sure you know the one... she’s in room 304 if you want to see her. 

No, no, no, no this can’t be happening. She got food poisoning?! She could have died! She could have died and they might not have ever seen her again. The boys don’t even have to say a word, they just poof to the hospital.

——————————————————

She looks surprisingly peaceful. Her curls are splayed around her worryingly pale face. Her eyes are closed and her breaths come out in soft huffs. The boys have yet to say a word, and Carlos and Ray haven’t returned from the house, so the only thing filling the silence is the beeping of a machine next to the bed. 

‘She could have died’ is the only thought filling the boys’s head. They could have lost her without any goodbyes except for a hurried wave and a shouted farewell as she ran out the door. 

Julie began to stir. Her eyelids fluttered, her eyebrows scrunched and a soft groan escaped her lips. The boys tense. After a minute or two more of that, her eyes finally open. They almost immediately land on the boys and a grin lights up her face.

“Hey guys!” Her voice is uncharacteristically scratchy. “Sorry I didn’t make it to practice, I had a little bit of an accident.” She smiles sheepishly before frowning. “Why do you guys look so freaked out? I just ate something bad, it’s not like I almost- oh! Oh I’m such an idiot!”

That seems to shake the boys out of their stupor, for they all vehemently assure her that she’s not an idiot. They sit in awkward silence for a moment until Reggie speaks.

“So, was it a hotdog for you too?”

Julie tries valiantly to hold it in, but ends up busting out laughing, much to the boys chagrin. Their surprised faces only serve to increase her laughter.

“I-I’m sorry! I know it’s not funny, but Reg just caught me off guard! No it wasn’t a hot dog, I haven’t eaten a hot dog since meeting you three.

Her giggles are cut off with a gasp and she grabs her middle, wincing. The boys are instantly by her side trying to figure out how to help. She waves them off.

“I’m ok. My stomach is just still a bit upset. I’ll be totally fine by tomorrow.”

“We’re glad Julie,” Luke replies. “We don’t know what we would have done if we had lost you. No music is worth making if we’re not making it with you. Our afterlife would not be worth “living” if you weren’t around.”

Julie smiles and a blush creeps up her face. A face that is considerably less pale than when they had arrived. She opens her arms in invitation and the boys- her boys- all give her a hug. They’re careful not to hurt her stomach, but hold her tightly like they never want to let her go. They all jump when the door opens to reveal Carlos and Ray. Julie glances at the boys before smiling at her brother and dad.

She talks to them as the boys say goodbye without distracting her. Alex softly kisses her forehead, Reggie gives her a light hug, and Luke gives her hand a gentle squeeze. 

They should never had worried. Julie was strong. Food poisoning may have been their end, but it would take a lot more than that to take down Julie Molina. She was their rock and their saving grace. She was their lead singer, and most importantly, their family.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you found as much joy in reading this as I did in writing it. Comments and kudos feed my imagination! 😋


End file.
